


D'entre les mers, il entend ton Écho.

by fassenheimr (svartalfheimr)



Series: aerial view: attrape-moi si tu peux [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Humans are odd, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Present Tense, Protective Vision (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vision (Marvel) Cooks, Vision-centric, mentions of inhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/fassenheimr
Summary: Vision cooks dinner and questions his existence. Today's menu: Pot-au-feu and existential crises. It's supposed to be a regular day—until Tony decides otherwise.An IronFalcon soulmate AU, in which Tony knew all along that Sam was his soulmate, but Sam didn't.





	D'entre les mers, il entend ton Écho.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my work “Dans le royaume des airs, nous sommes des Dieux.”
> 
> It can be read as a stand-alone!
> 
> Quick note: I wrote that one in present tense because it felt natural. I like the fact that Vision's story is different than the others' in this aspect. 
> 
> I think this one is less angsty than the usual. It's a good thing, right? 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Also, English is not my primary language ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Vision does not know what makes him human. What does not is the fact that he lacks a soulmark. When he sees how Tony reacts with his own, he thinks he is better off without one. He always feels guilty after this line of thought. That guilt makes him human. Or at least, as close as he can be.

 

Would it be fair for him to have a soulmate? Vision might look like a man, act like a man, but he is not one—even though he uses the masculine pronoun to refer to himself.

 

(Like everyone does. Everyone but Natasha. She uses _they_  because when she asked him if he considered himself a man, he said he did not know. She told him it was alright, and that she'd call him 'they' until he knows. He still doesn't; what he knows is that he doesn't mind _they_  as a pronoun. He doesn't mind _it_  either.)

 

Vision thinks it wouldn't be fair. He is still unsure if he is the one controlling the stone engraved on his forehead or if it is the other way around. How can he have a soul if he is just a piece of rock?

 

He felt he had one, every time he saw Wanda laughing at one of his antics. These days? He feels more and more like the odd one out. (He _is_  the odd one out. He doesn't mind it much.)

 

Vision snorts, softly. Here he is, cooking a meal he isn't going to eat for no one in particular. It's a pot-au-feu. He's cooking a French beef stew all the while questioning his existence. It's such a humane thing.

 

He hears Rhodes. He's wheeling himself in the corridor leading to the kitchen from the gym. Vision doesn't turn around; he knows the man will go back when he sees him. It's understandable, but Vision is hurt anyway, though he'll never say it.

 

It has been eight months, two weeks and seven days since he shot him. It's still fresh. Rhodes needs time (or at least, Vision hopes so. There is a high probability the man never forgives him. Vision will never resent him for it.)

 

Tony has been in the library for two days straight. When the man is in there, Vision doesn't bother him. But it gets lonely in the Facilities. A lot of people work here, but only a few talk to him. Most of them are afraid, some are wary, and others pointedly despise him.

 

Many people hate Inhumans. The majority does because they are different. He is even more different than them—he is, in fact, literally inhuman.

 

Sometimes, he wonders if he would be well-received in Wakanda. Maybe there, people will be more tolerant. Wanda was, Captain Rogers always treated him with respect, and Sam treated him as a friend (and Vision doesn't have many friends, so he cherished Sam's friendship a lot.)

 

Here, Vision is, well, an outsider. He feels like it. He feels like a weapon. He feels miserable.

 

He likes this verb: to feel. He likes that he can use it for himself: he  _feels_. It's amazing (even if sometimes, it hurts.)

 

He looks at the pot-au-feu, frowns and put it in the oven to keep it from cooling. The smell has already made its way in several rooms; surely someone will come and find it (hopefully Rhodes or Tony.) He goes to his room, takes off his sweater and khakis, and put them on his bed. It's perfectly made; he never sleeps in it. He could since sleep is a function Ultron had given him. It seems he had wanted sleep. He hadn't wanted gustation. Vision wishes he had.

 

He summons his suit; the cape flows gracefully behind him. He remembers the way Wanda used to touch it, the way her eyes lightened every time light caught on it. He doesn't look at his cape anymore.

 

He opens his window and steps outside. He throws a quick glance around, looking for Rhodes. He is nowhere nearby, so he hovers off the floor and flies away. The wind catches on his cape. He closes his eyes and lets the Sun wash over him. He almost smiles.

 

Vision imagines Sam laughing beside him. It could almost be true. He doesn't dare to imagine War Machine. It is too painful. When he looks for Rhodes before flying, he knows he acts egoistically. He does it every time though; he doesn't want the man to see what he had taken away from him. It's more for him than for Rhodes, despite what everyone thinks.

 

Tony says Rhodes is going to fly again. He never says _someday_ , favouring to state it as an immutable fact. Vision isn't so sure but keeps his opinions to himself.

 

He sees a plane, a mile away, so he flies higher. The Facilities starts to look like a dot beneath him. He knows he is too high to cross paths with a plane again. He likes it: it means no one is going to be around. He stops and stares at the ground. There is no sound. It's peaceful.

 

For a man of action, Vision loves this a lot: the quiet, the sense of nothingness. Nothing moves here—nothing but him. He lets his mind wander.

 

Two days ago, Natasha came by. She's spent the day strolling around the private quarters. She has eaten his Fettuccine alla romana and left a flower in the oven, where he had left it. He found a beautiful white chrysanthemum. He keeps it in his room, on a table near the window. It is the first thing one would see before entering.

 

Natasha, Rhodes, and Tony had been in the kitchen when he had tried to find her to thank her. He had not dared to come in—he went back to his room. He doesn't know what they were talking about, but he imagines it must be the reason why Rhodes and Tony are acting the way they are. Tony avoids everyone, more than usual (which does say a lot) and Rhodes spends his days in the gym. It almost feels like the times Tony and Captain Rogers argued, except that Rhodes is now the one exerting himself.

 

He spends a couple of minutes more in the quiet, meditating. He opens his eyes and looks at the Facilities. Time to go.

 

Scott is coming in today. Vision likes him; for all his awkwardness, the man is very friendly. He treats Vision as an equal; that is something so rare these days that he eagerly awaits their conversations.

 

They have seen each other seven times. Scott comes to the Facilities twice a month, but Vision isn't always around when he does. The last time, the two of them sparred outside, and Scott had laughed at him when his cape had caught on his face. The friendly banter had reminded him of Sam. The two men were very different, but Vision saw similarities in them that he liked. They are both smart, easy-going, humorist, patient, selfless, and kind. He reckons these traits must be what he is looking for in a friend.

 

When he touches down, the Sun is setting. From his room, he has a view of the artificial lake created in case of fire: the reflection of the sunset on the water takes his breath away. No matter how many times Vision stares at this landscape, it always amazes him.

 

He goes in his room, dismisses his cape and suit and put on what he considers as his civilian clothes. He walks to the kitchen, and before reaching it, he can hear Scott making odd noises. He realises the other man is moaning. Startled, he accelerates and phases through walls, thinking Scott might be hurt, and stops dead on his track when he sees the man sitting at the table, eating.

 

He's eating the pot-au-feu directly from the ceramic dutch oven. When he sees Vision, he grins widely.

 

"Hey, man! That meat is so good. Like, heaven-on-Earth good, I swear."

 

Vision waves at him, and nods his thanks. He never knows how to react when someone compliments him. Scott stops eating suddenly. He puts his fork on the table and grimaces.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He looks like a kicked puppy. It oddly reminds him of Captain Rogers. It is confusing.

 

"What for?"

 

Scott sighs heavily.

 

"I didn't see anyone when I arrived, and since it was practically cold, I just took a fork and ate it. It smelled so good my brain stopped. Now I realize it's gonna be gross to share it with you and the others."

 

Vision shakes his head fondly and sits at the table.

 

"I don't eat. I don't possess a gustatory system. And don't worry, if someone had wanted stew, they would've already served themselves a plate."

 

Scott's eyes widen.

 

"You can't eat, but you keep cooking? Dude, that's nice."

 

Vision shrugs. Scott goes back to eat, and every time he takes a bite, he moans. It is oddly satisfying; he wasn't sure he hadn't overcooked it.

 

"How is Cassie?"

 

The man's eyes light up. His daughter means the world to him. Vision has no doubts about it.

 

The first time Scott told him about her, he and Wasp were sparring. Hope Van Dyne was all business; Vision liked that about her. Their relationship was more professional than his and Scott's. He holds her in high regard.

 

"She's been taking pottery classes. She's good at it! She even offered Hope a vase. She's trying to do sculptures of the Avengers now, and Iron Man is very accurate. Yours isn't bad either."

 

He takes his phone out of his pocket and starts showing him pictures of said-sculptures. Vision is impressed. For a girl her age, she did a great job: Iron Man's arms are symmetrical, as are his legs. The length of his torso is surprisingly accurate, and his head isn't too big. Other than that, Vision only knows it is Iron Man because Scott told him so. (But he'll deny it if someone asks him.)

 

His sculpture though. He shows a great amount of restraint to stop himself from grinning. (He's afraid Scott might take it the wrong way).

 

His head is half as big as his torso. His cape is easily recognised, but his legs are too long (they are three times longer than they should be). His replica has a big uneven grin plastered on its face and a yellow rhinestone embedded in its forehead.

 

It isn't bad. Vision realises to all intents and purposes that he prefers it to the Iron Man.

 

"I like it, the Vision one. If she does not want to keep it, I would like to have it."

 

Scott grins. Vision sees in his eyes that the man knows he is honest.

 

"I'll ask her, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She's always asking about you when I go back home."

 

He is flattered. He feels warmth in his chest. He knows it isn't caused by an overheating.

 

Someone clears their throat. Vision looks behind him and sees Tony standing beside the kitchen counter. Scott nods at him.

 

"Stark."

 

"Lang."

 

They don't like each other. Stark resents Scott because of the airport battle, and Scott hates the other man because he locked him up in the Raft. Tony isn't truly at fault here, but considering how much the Van Dynes hate the Starks, it's a relief that Scott only dislikes him. They might not get along, but if the Avengers get called for help, the two would remain professional and get the job done. Even if it only meant collaborating, Vision has no doubt they would do just fine. The friendship between teammates is not a prerogative after all.

 

Tony's presence isn't required for Scott's job in the Facilities—at least not this time. Scott has to pass a couple of physical tests, and then he is to go in the field for a mission that requires the Ant-Man suit. Tony isn't needed here; it surprises Vision that the man went out the library to meet them. It's not like he likes Scott and wants to spend time with him as Vision does.

 

"Whenever you got time, we need to talk, Lang."

 

"About what?"

 

Tony stops himself from rolling his eyes at Scott's puerile tone. Although Vision is intrigued by the genius' behavior, he has to refrain himself from chuckling at their shenanigans.

 

He thinks Tony wants to discuss with Scott only. He stands up and excuses himself, but before he can reach the door, Tony speaks.

 

"We need to talk about Wakanda. There might be a way to clean up this whole mess, but I need your counsel on that one."

 

Scott frowns. He doesn't seem enchanted by the idea. Vision has a growing doubt Tony is talking to both of them.

 

"Did you just call Steve a whole mess?"

 

Tony snorts. He goes to the coffee maker; by doing so, he brushes past Vision. It's a small gesture, but it's one that confirms Vision is welcomed to stay. He does, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and puts it in front of Scott along with the bottle. The other man looks grateful and nods his thanks. His mouth is choked full of carrots and potatoes. Vision is starting to think he might eat it whole. It doesn't know if it is touching or hilarious.

 

Tony lets his coffee brew and takes himself a plate from the cabinet. He sits facing Scott and gestures to Vision to sit with them. He does. Tony grabs the Dutch oven and Scott grumbles. The genius ignores him and serves himself a plate.

 

"We're all registered as Avengers, and we act under the UN supervision. Nothing new here. The next operation they're assigning you on, though? It's shady. There's a slight chance you'll do more bad than good."

 

"No. What I mean is… The entire operation is shitty."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Tony puts his fork down; his mouth is still full. He takes his time, probably wondering about what he can say. He clears his throat and looks around him to see if anyone can hear them. It's all for show, Vision knows it. Tony probably programmed FRIDAY to alert him if someone would close in on them. It works on Scott though; the other man's face seems more open to discussion.

 

"First things first, this is amazing, Vizh. I don't know what you put in there, but that's probably the only pot-au-feu I like."

 

He raises a hand before Scott speaks. He's not finished, so Vision just smiles softly.

 

"Now, this mission. The UN sanctioned it, so it's all official and all. Supposedly, it'll stop a country from invading another. I don't think that's what's going to happen, though."

 

Scott raises an eyebrow.

 

"You don't think someone's playing the UN, right?"

 

"Yeah, I do. You see, the mission in itself is easy. It's your usual 'Infiltrate a secret lab, retrieve the blueprints, and get the hell away from here' mission. The problem is its location: Symkaria. It's a small Eastern European country surrounded by the Black Sea on one side and the kingdom of Latveria on the other. It's not a member of the UN and that for only one reason: Latveria's ruler, Victor Von Doom."

 

Vision knows of him. He has never been to Latveria but has heard Wanda's thoughts on it and its ruler. According to her, it was a small country led by a tyrant: Von Doom. The man claimed he was the rightful king of Latveria. Any attempt to dethrone him would run contrary to the will of God, which in a country as religious as Latveria, meant that the majority would not rebel.

 

His reign is similar to most dictatorships: there is an unequal distribution of wealth despite the natural resources available in the country and an ongoing civil war that seems to distract the people more than it helps them. Von Doom, as most dictators have, possesses a God complex and is seen as someone to take extreme caution with during political gatherings.

 

Stark Industries refuses to deal with him. The fact that Pepper Potts doesn't want to be anywhere near this man would be enough for Vision to dislike him.

 

"See, Von Doom is a very rich man who owns a country like some do peanuts; and he's known to be a close friend of the Kremlin. He's one of the major gas suppliers of the European Union and just landed a $500 million arms contract with France and Belgium. In any case, he's living the high life. He only has one issue: an ongoing civil war in his country that started seventeen years ago. And do you know who fully supports it?"

 

Scott snorts and plays along.

 

"Let me guess. Symkaria?"

 

"Hells to the yeah. This actual peanut of a country has been taking more and more political refugees from Latveria, and its chancellor believes in freedom for the people. So 2011 of her."

 

Vision frowns. He's confused on where this conversation is getting them.

 

"What does it have to do with Scott's mission if I may ask?"

 

Tony's eyes fix on him. His stare is a bit unnerving, even if Vision is used to it. He stops himself from squirming.

 

"Those blueprints he's supposed to retrieve? I think they're Doom's. I think Symkaria just anted up the game by stealing blueprints for a nuclear warhead. It gives 'em leverage and stops this Doom lunatic from wiping them off the surface of the Earth."

 

Scott stops eating. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. Vision says nothing and waits for him to voice his thoughts.

 

"Does the UN know?"

 

Tony snorts; the image makes Vision think of the perfect picture of sarcasm. The genius has his hand flat on the table, and his chin held up as if defying the world to contradict him.

 

"Hard not to, it's obvious. Doom said they are blueprints for a commercial line of planes to be built by—wait for it—Doom Corp. The guy is so full of himself he isn't even hiding how evil he is. The UN's hands are tied though because little Victor threw temper tantrums in the EU parliament _and_ the Kremlin stating he'll invade Symkara and burn it all down if no one took care of it."

 

"And cue me: the idiot who's gonna give a super villain a WMD. Awesome."

 

" _Or_  those are actual blueprints for planes, and I'm just an old man yelling at clouds. It might be the case, but I have serious doubts."

 

They all stay silent for a while. Tony stands up and goes to the coffee maker, retrieving his mug. He puts his back on the fridge and leans with his left foot on the door. Vision looks at him.

 

"What does all of this have to do with Wakanda?"

 

Tony smirks behind his mug. When he swallows the coffee, Vision looks at his throat. His skin is too pale. For Tony, that is—the man needs to go outside more often.

 

"Scott can't refuse the mission. He's one of our trainees. And as Avengers we're under the direct supervision of the UN. We're like their private little army, to be honest. I thought it would be better, with them watching over us. I didn't take into account that that meant we'll clean up all of their shit. It's like Steve said: We're actually at the mercy of a dictator who's in cahoots with powerful people within the UN."

 

Tony gulps down his coffee, trying to hide his frown. It doesn't work, but Vision isn't going to remark on it. Tony just admitted Steve might have been right. He looks fragile under their stares despite having proven to be one who admits his mistakes—to be honourable. He points to himself and Vision.

 

"You and I can't tag along on this mission. We can't even jeopardize it because Big Brother is watching us. The others though—it may not be official, but T'Challa never denied taking them as refugees. That's the same as confirming it in political spheres. And you know, they might not be indifferent if we gave them leverage."

 

What Tony says takes Vision aback. Scott leans back in his chair, his eyes wide. He scoffs disbelievingly.

 

"Are you suggesting—"

 

"Yes, I am."

 

Tony crosses his arm. The small gesture gives him an aura of confidence. Vision realises the man may have this already well-planned and is just humouring them.

 

Scott laughs. Vision says nothing and stares at Tony. The genius doesn’t look at him. He is doing it on purpose. Vision doesn’t mind.

 

He looks at Tony, at his bloodshot eyes. His beard needs a serious trimming, and his cheeks are a bit hollowed out. It's nothing surprising for Vision. It still hurts to see his friend in such a weak state.

 

He doesn't know what to do about it. No one does. Rhodes may have, before the fall. These days he has enough on his plate already; Vision tries to handle Tony on his own. It doesn’t work. When Tony ignores him, he doesn't know what to do. With Wanda, it was easier: whenever she stared off into space, Vision would initiate contact. He would call her name softly, or even put his hand on her arm. Tony jumps and snaps at him when Vision tries the same with him. Pepper could probably find a way, but something must have happened because she avoids the Facilities as much as she can. Vision knows it must be hard to stay here when her ex is around, but he doesn't think that's the reason. He thinks it's something else—something he doesn't see.

 

Pepper used to be wary of him. Her smile was too forced, her glances at his every movement too quick. She kept assessing him. It's Natasha who warmed her to him. A couple of months after their first meeting, she told him to call her Pepper instead of Miss Potts. When he told Wanda after, she had smiled and given him a hug, saying she was happy for him.

 

He misses Wanda. He knows it to the core.

 

He realises Tony and Scott have been talking when the latter looks at him expectingly. He didn't listen to any of it. Tony is no longer leaning on the fridge; he is sitting with them. It surprises him; he is usually more aware of his surrounding. Tony coughs loudly.

 

"Tell me Vizh, would Steve agree to compromise Scott's mission?"

 

He thinks about it for half a minute. The silence must be unnerving, but Vision knows he has to think about his answer before speaking.

 

"What about Natasha? She could stop Scott, and no one would know it was her and not a Symkarian spy."

 

Tony shakes his head. Scott clears his throat and shrugs.

 

"I've been saying the same, but apparently she's going dark for a while."

 

Vision frowns.

 

"What about Clint?"

 

Tony sighs heavily and grimaces. He looks dejected. Vision realises it is because of him. He doesn't understand what he said that could frustrate the man so much.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Clint's stealthy when he wants to be."

 

Tony quickly glances around and dramatically focuses on the ceiling. Vision thinks there is a joke here he doesn't get. Scott though throws his head back and laughs. He stands up and grabs the Dutch oven. Tony swats his hands and possessively puts his own all over it. Scott raises his hands and eyebrows. Tony puts the pot-au-feu closer to him. The other man shakes his head and puts his hands in his pocket.

 

"I'll know more tomorrow morning; I got a meeting at 7. I'm gonna need a lot of coffee for that one."

 

He winks at Vision and walks to the corridor leading to the guest rooms. Tony reaches for a second helping of pot-au-feu. Vision unconsciously takes his plate before the man can eat it and puts it in the microwave. When he looks at Tony, he sees him smirk. He ignores him, takes the plate off the microwave and put it in front of the genius. The man snorts.

 

"Thanks, mom."

 

He starts eating. Vision doesn't know what to do. Should he leave? He starts walking back to his room when Tony speaks.

 

"I know Barton is the better choice, but it gives Steve an opening."

 

Vision stays where he is. He turns back to Tony and tilts his head.

 

"An opening for what?"

 

The other man puts his head in his hands. He sighs heavily.

 

"For discussion, what do you think. Come on, please, sit down, I—"

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence. Vision stops himself from smiling. He sits where Scott had been earlier, in front of the genius. If they are going to be honest, Vision prefers being direct and leave pleasantries behind.

 

"What happened?"

 

Tony grimaces. His face is closing off. It's a sign he's hesitating. He could deny something happened and feigns ignorance. Vision sees the moment he chooses otherwise. He feels happy to be someone Tony considers important—someone with whom he would rather be honest. It would devastate him if Tony acted around him the way he does with businessmen and politicians.

 

"Is this about Sam?"

 

Vision tries for blunt. He knows he is right the moment he sees the other man's eyes widen. It was a long shot, but it would explain the sudden change. If Vision is correct, Tony made contact with his soulmate a month before. Two days ago, Natasha gave them news from the other side—news game-changing enough that Tony reconsidered his stance.

 

Tony stands up. Vision thinks he is going to leave. Once again, he miscalculated. But the genius doesn't leave. He stands up, scratches his beard and groans. He sits back down. Vision doesn't let his face betrays how surprised he is.

 

"I don't know. I just—I don't know."

 

He sighs. Vision sees how exhausted Tony truly is. It appears he hadn't slept since that discussion with Natasha and Rhodes in the kitchen.

 

"Is it that obvious?"

 

His voice wavers. Vision wants to touch him, to reassure him. He doesn't; he knows it will be poorly received.

 

"To me, it is."

 

It's a simple sentence, and yet, Tony's eyes light with something he doesn't recognise. Hope perhaps—or anger. The statement implies so much more. Vision is aware of it, but it seemed to be the thing to say. He knows Tony—more than both of them care to admit. He has seen him in better and worse conditions; he has seen him through everything. He's seen Tony returned from Afghanistan, after New York, against the Mandarin; he has seen what nobody else has. JARVIS is him—or at least a part of him.

 

Tony had had a hard time with Vision at the beginning. He suspects the genius was both afraid and hopeful. Vision could have been Ultron. He could have become JARVIS.

 

He is neither of them. He thinks that, sometimes, he sees the disappointment in the other's eyes. It would probably be because Vision is Vision: the unfortunate combination of Tony's creations.

 

"I guess it is."

 

Tony stares at him, a sad smile on his face. His voice is soft, so soft he might have imagined what he said.

 

Vision puts the tip of his fingers on his arm. Tony tenses but doesn't pull away. He doesn't dare speaking more loudly than Tony had.

 

"Call Steve."

 

The genius opens his mouth but shuts it. He nods mechanically, one time, then another. He stands up and goes away. Vision walks to his room and lies on his bed. He falls asleep on it for the first time.

 

Two days later, Tony summons him to Stark Tower. It surprises him; the man hadn't set foot in it since Steve broke out the others in the Raft. He doesn't bother walking all the way to the elevator. He flies to the Tower and goes to what he considers Tony and Bruce's workspace.

 

When he phases through the wall, the windows are tinted. The holographic screen is a live stream. Tony is engrossed in it. Vision raises an eyebrow when he realises what this is.

"You are not authorised to see this."

 

It is a live feed from Scott's body camera. He's in the vents. Vision suspects they are in a Symkarian lab.

 

"Technically, you aren't either. We've got a direct line to Scott. They won't trace it back."

 

Vision is sure of it. He trusts Tony's skills. They hear Scott humming. He doesn't know which song it is, but it sounds like a joyful one. The genius snorts.

 

"Your tastes in music are shit."

 

Scott starts singing the lyrics. It's about someone appreciating someone else a lot.

 

"Cassie _loves_  Carly Rae Jepsen, alright? I can't help it; it got stuck in my head."

 

Scott jumps out of the vent into a lab space. He looks around: no one's here. On his left, there is a bank vault.

 

It's opened wide. And empty.

 

Scott grows back to regular size. There are five claw marks on the door from the inside. It looks like bear claws. No bear could do this.

 

_The Black Panther, however…_

 

"Someone's stolen the files before us."

 

Tony makes a victory whoop. Vision smiles. Scott keeps talking.

 

"What do you mean search the premises?"

 

Tony straightens up. They only have Scott's audio feed, not the mission control's. Ant-Man starts to argue with someone at the other end of the line. Tony scratches his beard and groans.

 

"If he catches them, we're in deep shit."

 

"Are you saying they've just stolen the files? Are they still in there?"

 

The genius nods.

 

"I gave 'em the info I had on the op. Mission Control said all security feeds would be on a loop and that guards in there would only look the other way for two hours. It was arriving too quickly for them to have a solid plan to go against the security. Black Panther and Wilson went in, got the blueprints, and now they're supposed to be heading to Latveria. They have Steve there, waiting for them."

 

Vision frowns.

 

"How come the King participates in this?"

 

Tony snorts.

 

"Doom's been trying to take on Wakanda's vibranium market by smuggling some out of the country and in his own pockets. That's probably T'Challa's way to shove it up his ass."

 

Alarms start blaring from Scott's audio feed. Two of the three doors automatically lock themselves. From the third comes four heavily armed guard. Ant-Man swears when they point guns at him.

 

"Freeze! Hands in the air!"

 

Tony swears. Scott is trapped. A woman comes from the door: she wears a tactical suit, and her hair is tied in a ponytail. Vision recognises her as the Chancellor of Symkara. She comes in front of the body cam, and from the way she moves, it appears she is going to handcuff Scott.

 

Ant-Man reacts at the speed of light. He pushes the buttons of his suit; the camera's feed freezes the same way it does when changes back to normal size. He shrinks and rides a flying ant to the vents.

 

"Cookie cutter! I repeat, cookie cutter! Hello? Hello? I need some freaking backup!"

 

Tony opens their end of the audio feed.

 

"What's going on?"

 

Scott is panicking; the ants don't seem to listen to him anymore. He's thrown off the one he was riding and starts running in the vents toward the exit.

 

"There's interference on the line! I can't hear them!"

 

Tony taps frantically on his keyboard. Vision steps back; he stares at the screen. Tony bangs his fist on the table. He holds a button down and starts swearing. He stops, takes a deep breath, and releases the button, reopening the two-way comms.

 

"They've cut the feed, Scott."

 

Ant-Man stops dead in his tracks.

 

"Wh- What did you just say?"

 

Tony looks pissed off. Vision steps in and answers Scott.

 

  
"It appears the US government does not want to be involved with this operation if it fails. They left you on your own."

 

Scott doesn't move. Vision curses himself internally; it may not have been the best thing to say.

 

"We, however, are still with you. Covert operation or not, I will guide you as much as I can with the plans Tony have of the premises."

 

"Okay. Okay."

 

"Now, turn on your left."

 

Scott does. There is a loud noise in the background. Before Vision understands what it is, it's too late. Air starts circulating in the vents, throwing Scott back.

 

It seems Symkarians prepared themselves for everything.

 

Thrown off the vents, Scott lands hard on a table, high enough as to not have his bones broken by the fall. He has landed on his chest, breaking his body cam—they don't have eyes on him anymore. There's still audio, but Scott doesn’t make a sound. He doesn't respond to Vision. His vitals show he is still alive, but the fall might have knocked him down. Vision keeps calling his name.

 

Someone picks Scott up from what they can hear and puts him in something. The audio feed is cut short.

 

They've lost him.

 

Tony thrashes the place afterwards. Vision tries to stop him, but Tony shuts himself off. He ponders about going to Scott and rescuing him, but he knows this would only create an even bigger diplomatic incident. Feeling powerless in every way, Vision flies off the Tower—up in the skies where no plane can go—and stays there for an entire day.

 

When he lands, it's on every news feed: the Symkarian police caught the Shrinking Man. He's accused to have attempted to steal sensitive files for the State. The vigilante debates rise again, along with the ones about Inhumans.

 

Vision has not seen Tony ever since Scott's covert op failed. The man has flown straight to Washington, DC. He is probably raising hell on them to help Scott.

 

Vision watches people arguing on Fox News. He does not know why he does this to himself. They are dressing a wrong portrait of Scott: they don't know him at all. His identity is kept secret by the Symkarians; for the journalists, he is just a man with a shrinking suit. There is video footage of him in costume walking beside the Winter Soldier—it was probably before the battle in the airport.

 

What everyone keeps in mind is the fact that he is an ally of Captain America. Steve Rogers does not have a good press these days. Ant-Man is just adding to the ever-growing pile of mess Captain America left behind. By leaving Scott on his own, the US government just created a new way for the public to see Steve as an enemy.

 

Scott is the perfect patsy, Vision realises.

 

Since he is just a trainee, he is not publicly known as an Avenger. He may have signed the Accords, but his name is not public knowledge either. Officially, Scott could be living in Wakanda with the others, and no one would know. After all, the Avengers' report of his return on US soil was eyes-only.

 

Journalists say the Shrinking Man faces the death penalty. It is the way the Symkarians deal with national threats.

 

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Mister Stark."

 

FRIDAY startles him. He turns off the TV and starts walking.

 

"Forward it in my room, please."

 

He phases through the walls and closes the door once he is in his room. He hears noises in the background. Traffic. Tony must be outside. Vision jumps straight to business.

 

"What are the news?"

 

Tony sighs heavily. Vision imagines him pinching his nose.

 

"They're bad. I've just had a conversation with Agent Carter; there is no rescue op planned. And since that whole thing was a covert op, no one in the Senate wants to meet with me. We got our hands tied, Vizh."

 

Vision waits for him to continue—the way Tony talked implies there is something else. He hears a groan from the genius.

 

"It's not all, they— _Doom_  caught someone trying to cross his end of the border. They're keeping his identity under tight wrap but according to Carter's sources—It's Sam. _Jesus Fuck_ , he has Sam, V. Doom has the blueprints. He has  _Sam_."

 

Before thinking, Vision phases to Tony puts his arms around him and teleports them back to his room.

 

The man doesn't pushes him away. He's shaking as he's trying to get control of his emotions. He's hyperventilating. Vision backs away and lets him space.

 

"It's not your fault."

 

Tony's eyes flash with anger. His fists clench.

 

"It _fucking_  is. I'm the one who got the plan! I'm the one who called Steve! Oh my God I—"

 

His knees buckle. He falls on the floor and puts his head in his hands. Vision stops himself from supporting him. He knows the genius will only fight him.

 

Tony is shaking. His eyes are wide and unfocused. He looks desperate.

 

"I've just failed Sam. Doom has him."

 

The last time Vision saw him act like this, Rhodes was in the ER. It was after Vision shot him out of the sky. He feels it is his duty to reassure the other man, but he doesn't know what to say. Lying is not an option, and saying Sam is going to be okay would be a lie. He can't promise this. The other man starts laughing hysterically. His eyes are watery. He stares at his palms. He realises something all of a sudden.

 

"He doesn't even know. I didn't even have the guts to tell him. How pathetic is that, uh?"

 

The non-sequitur makes it hard for Vision to follow. He usually understands him, but when it comes to emotions, he is always out of his depth. Tony shows signs of disarray, anger, sadness, and sorrow. He doesn't know what to do.

 

When Tony gets up and walks toward the window, his hands are shaking. He stares at the artificial lake. Vision doesn't dare speak or move closer to him. The other man stays silent for a while—for so long Vision starts to think he's not going to speak. It hurts him to see Tony look so lost. He sees him put his hand on the window. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times. He laughs mirthlessly. When he finally speaks, his voice breaks.

 

"Sam doesn't even know I'm in love with him."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: The whole series is now only accessible to registered users. Had some seriously nasty comments made by anons (and really? Why? What's the purpose of leaving mean stuff? It's not even close to constructive criticism??) and seriously people, that's just mean. Guys, if you don't like, don't read. Anyway, this series is not abandoned. It's just utterly frustrating to keep writing when people just spit on your work for the fun of it, so it's going to take more time.   
> However, thank you all for all the kudos and comments (that weren't deleted), it means a lot and even though I don't always respond, it's not because I don't care (far from it), I'm just incredibly awkward when it comes to responding.


End file.
